The invention concerns an oil pan for an internal combustion engine.
JP 2003278519 A discloses that the interior of an oil pan for an internal combustion engine is to be separated by a partition into two separate chambers of approximately the same size that are each fillable with oil. The oil is drained through a drain passage that is provided in one of the two chambers. This separation into two chambers has the advantage that, as a result of the reduced oil volume for each chamber, the oil can be heated in a shorter time to the operating temperature. In the partition between the two chambers several overflow openings are provided wherein each overflow opening can be opened or closed by a correlated temperature-dependent switching valve. When a limit temperature is surpassed, the switching valves are opened so that through the overflow openings a fluid communication between the two chambers is produced and the oil volume of the two chambers can be supplied to the oil circulation.